


[vid] Walkin’ on Sunshine

by alwaystheocean



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: D&D, Dancing, Dungeons & Dragons, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Team as Family, nerds being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaystheocean/pseuds/alwaystheocean
Summary: "And don't it feel good!" :D Another vid about how much the Critical Role cast love each other, and dancing.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54
Collections: VidUKon Premieres 2020





	[vid] Walkin’ on Sunshine

**Music:** Walking on Sunshine - Katrina and the Waves  
**Download:** [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/c94ej6qy3qqpjxp/Walkin%27_on_Sunshine.mp4/file) 369mb


End file.
